


Behind the Shadows

by angstytimelord



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Hannibal being sick & twisted, M/M, Spoilers, Unconsciousness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-28
Updated: 2013-09-28
Packaged: 2017-12-27 21:29:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,957
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/983831
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angstytimelord/pseuds/angstytimelord
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hannibal is the puppet master, pulling the strings of manipulation.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Behind the Shadows

**Author's Note:**

> This is an alternate version of the events in episode 1x11, Roti. Hannibal's twisted version of love, & his obsession with Will, have gotten the better of him.

Hannibal took a deep breath, thinking over his plan one last time. It was brilliant. It couldn't fail, not if he was careful. It had taken a while to put that plan into motion, but now that it was nearly done, he would soon be able to step into the light and reap his just rewards.

He had stood behind the shadows for far too long.

Hannibal shrugged out of his jacket, then began unbuttoning his shirt. He glanced at the inert body of Will Graham on the dining room table, naked and waiting. This was the culmination of what he'd wanted since he had first met Will.

Oh, he would much prefer to take the young man when he was willing and actually _conscious_ , but he was tired of waiting for that. And what he intended to do tonight would bring Will into his arms. It would only take a bit of scheming and careful planning.

He would satiate himself with Will, and no one would be the wiser. After all, he wouldn't be the one who was blamed for Will's violation.

It was a good thing that he had managed to procure some of Gideon's samples; if he hadn't, then this plan would never work. But they would make it possible for him to carry this out, for him to take his pleasure with no one being the wiser.

Tonight would only further his plans for the future.

In a way, he felt sorry for Will; the young man was simply a pawn in all this, and he would be the one who suffered the most. He would never know the truth of what had happened; he would always believe that Abel Gideon had been the one who'd raped him.

He would never know that his rapist had been the man who would become his lover, the man who would guide and control his life.

Naked, Hannibal folded his clothes carefully, lying them on a nearby chair. He planned to look exceedingly rumpled and victimized when the police arrived after he had called them, but there was time for that. First, he intended to implement the next part of his plan.

He stepped to the table, looking at the beautiful young man splayed there. Will's pale skin almost seemed to glow in the soft light; he looked more desirable than Hannibal could ever have imagined. He felt lust rise within him, sharp and immediate.

Oh yes, this was going to be pleasurable indeed.

When Will had begun to have a seizure, Hannibal had known that this was his chance. He hadn't expected it to be tonight, but it seemed that fate had decided to work to his advantage. He could kill two birds with one stone, so to speak.

He would be able to manipulate Will into getting rid of Gideon -- hopefully after Gideon had already gotten rid of that annoying Bloom slut. Hannibal's mouth twisted, an almost feral growl coming from his throat. She had no business teasing Will the way she did.

Will belonged to _him_. He would never be in that slut's bed; she would never know what it was to be one with Will Graham. She didn't deserve him.

No one would have Will but him. He doubted that the young man had ever shared his body with anyone before; he would be Will's first and only lover. It was a shame that their first sexual encounter would have to happen while Will was unconscious, but it couldn't be helped.

This was the way things had to be.

After this, Will would fall easily into his arms. He would be able to comfort and soothe the young man, to commiserate with him about being victimized, and then lead him into a relationship. It wouldn't be hard; he knew how to prey upon Will's mind.

He had taken that beautiful mind and twisted it until Will was following the path that Hannibal wanted him to take. Will _would_ be his; no, was _already_ his.

The only aspect in which Will didn't belong to him yet was the physical. And within just a few moments, he would take care of that. In some ways, he wished that this could be more romantic, that Will would know what was happening, but it was better this way.

This way, Will would be completely broken. He would have no choice but to turn to someone he trusted -- and that would inevitably be Hannibal. No, even though he would have some regrets about tonight, this was the best way to entice Will into his arms and his bed.

And he would make sure that it was pleasurable.

It didn't take him long to lubricate himself; he was already hardened and ready, the sight of Will's nude body inflaming his senses. He wanted Will when the young man was fully clothed; naked, he was irresistible. He was a helpless angel, prepared for his own destruction.

He leaned over the young man's inert body, taking in every detail of him. He loved how Will looked, spread out like an offering, completely unaware of what was going to happen to him. Will was so pure, so beautiful in his innocence. An innocence that was soon to be shattered.

In a way, Hannibal regretted the necessity of that shattering. He would much prefer to guide Will into their intimacies, but that wouldn't guarantee him completely control.

This would. And while it was regrettable that it would obviously have traumatic consequences for the young man to know that he had been raped, that knowledge would only bring him closer to Hannibal. He would see his doctor -- his _friend_ \-- as his salvation.

And then he would become Will's lover. It was quite perfect, really.

One hand moved down Will's body, caressing soft, velvety flesh. He stopped at one rosy nipple, pinching and tweaking until it was hard and pebbled before moving to the other, doing the same. Will's nipples were perfection; someday, he would make the boy climax with only nipple play.

But that would be in the future, after he had Will's full trust. Oh, they had such a future ahead of them, one that was bright with possibilities. It only remained to get through this one dark night, this night that would set the future into motion.

His hand continued its downward movement, stopping to wrap his fingers around Will's flaccid cock. He stroked leisurely, wishing that Will could feel what he was doing.

No, it was best that Will remain oblivious. If he should wake up and realize just who was having sex with him, that would be disastrous. The sedative that Hannibal had given him would ensure that he was out for quite a while to come.

And Gideon was on his way to that Bloom bitch's house. Armed with a gun.

Hannibal couldn't keep back a smile of satisfaction. This was really working out very well -- exactly the way he wanted it to be. And he was about to take his pleasure with Will -- a pleasure that he had looked forward to ever since he had first seen the young man.

He pushed Will's slender thighs apart, marveling at how soft his skin was. Touching Will was like touching the softest silk; he couldn't wait until that smooth skin was offered to him willingly, when Will was able to respond to what was being done to him.

Until then, he would be satisfied with this, with knowing that what he was doing would eventually send Will running into his arms.

He positioned himself at Will's entrance, looking down at the body spread out before him once more before closing his eyes and thrusting into Will, a gasp of surprise at the heat and tightness of the young man's body coming unbidden to his lips.

This was more arousing than he had thought it could possibly be.

He continued to thrust, his mind spinning, his body spiraling closer to completion with each movement of his hips. He hadn't thought that being inside Will would make him feel so undone -- or that it would make him want Will cognizant of what was happening.

Oh, he could hardly wait for the time when Will would come willingly to his bed, and he could do this with the young man taking pleasure in their coupling.

Of course, the fact that Will had no idea of what was happening didn't reduce his own pleasure in the least. This felt incredible, much more so than he had expected it to. But still, it was a shame that Will couldn't feel the same pleasure that he did.

He was certain that this was the first time Will's body had been breached -- the young man had never admitted to being a virgin, but Hannibal didn't doubt that was the case. He was positive that Will had never felt the need to share his body with anyone before.

Well, he was sharing it now, albeit without his own knowledge.

When Hannibal's climax came, he cried out softly, surprised to realize that the word on his lips was Will's name. He nearly collapsed on top of the young man's body, then caught himself on his elbows, looking down at Will's face.

Was it his imagination, or did he see a faint frown of pain between Will's brows? He didn't doubt it; what had just taken place would have hurt Will if he was conscious.

The blood on Will's thighs was proof of that, Hannibal thought with a sigh as he pulled out and picked up the hand towel that he'd wisely laid on a nearby chair to clean himself off with. He pulled off the condom that he'd had the foresight to don, making his way to the bathroom.

He dropped the condom into the toilet, watching as he flushed it away, getting rid of the evidence of what he had just done. There would be no way that anyone would be able to prove that Gideon hadn't raped Will, not after what he intended to do.

It was a master plan, and it was going to work brilliantly.

It only took him a few minutes to put on his clothes and procure the syringe he needed, along with the samples of Gideon's semen Chilton had given him.

Once this semen was inside Will, no one would be able to prove that Abel Gideon hadn't been Will Graham's rapist. And with any luck, once the rest of his plan was set in motion, Will would dispatch Gideon, thereby silencing him and his protests to the contrary.

Hannibal sighed as he carefully cleaned the syringe and placed it back into the medical bag he always carried. He would dispose of it later -- after he had given himself a good blow to the head so he could explain how Gideon had been able to get away.

Perfect. His plan was perfect. He would have all that he wanted -- Bloom and Gideon would both be out of the way, and Will would move a few steps closer to being in his bed. All that remained was to orchestrate the rest of his plan -- with himself as a victim.

That was a bit distasteful, but it couldn't be helped.

He was the master manipulator, the puppet master hiding behind the shadows. He was the orchestrator, the plotter, the schemer. His plan was brilliant, and it would garner him all that he wanted when it was over and done with. He would be the winner of this particular game.

Taking another look at the slender body sprawled across the table, he grasped the heavy book in one hand, bringing it down on the back of his own head and plunging himself into darkness.


End file.
